1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for monitoring a product package to determine when an installed package is out of an operating position, as well as when the product system is out of product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the areas of beverage dispensing and beverage dispensers, manufacturers often are tasked to outfit dispensers with features that provide operators with an immediate notification of a package in an empty state, commonly known in the industry as a sold-out condition. Since most modem beverage dispensers include multiple nozzles to provide consumers with a variety of products, dispenser manufacturers are forced to provide sold-out condition solutions for a wide range of product consistencies, viscosities, translucencies, and interchangeabilities. Further, problems arise when the products offered are fruit or vegetable based, as fruits and vegetables may vary from season to season or even tree to tree, thereby creating differences between batches of fruit or vegetable based drinks or concentrates.
Attempts by manufacturers to address this type of problem have led to various forms of low-level detection and sold-out notification schemes, including both invasive and non-invasive methods. Invasive methods such as electrical conductivity checks at locations internal to the product stream do work on products that do not leave a residual film. Some residual films conduct equally as well as the product stream, thereby providing false, delayed, or even non-existent signals.
Non-invasive methods are typically more difficult to implement because the product packaging such as tubing wall material often disrupts or skews readings. Illustratively, bubble sensors are used to check for bubbles in a tube when using products that have air in the product package. Bubble sensors are not effective on product packages that have no air. Likewise, optical sensors may be utilized to detect changes in color, however, optical sensors do not work well when detecting through a silicone tube, henceforth, it gets increasingly difficult to create a solution that is able to handle most or all product types and flavors.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus that provides operators with an immediate notification of an empty package would be beneficial to operators and beverage dispenser manufacturers.